International 15-30 Gear Drive
The International 15-30 Gear Drive was built by International Harvester from 1921 to 1922 in the Milwaukee Works factory, WI, USA. Model History :For Company history see The new 15-30 was a revolutionary tractor for International, with automotive styling, unit-mainframe construction, a smooth ohv 4-cylinder engine with a guaranteed-for-life ball-bearing crankshaft, gear drive (instead of the chain drive of the previous 15-30), and an optional power take-off. It was rated to pull a 3-bottom plow. Production was just getting started in 1921 and only 199 tractors were built that year, followed by 1,350 in 1922. In 1923 the tractor was renamed the McCormick-Deering 15-30. Timeline * Introduced 1921 to replace the International 15-30 (chain-drive) * 1922 Production increased to 1350 tractors * 1922 renamed as McCormick-Deering 15-30 Modification Timeline *1921-22: These early models had early front wheel hubs which were small and star-shaped (like previous IHC models) and back wheels which clamped onto the axle spline shafts with angle lugs/blades. 1921 models had star-shaped rear hubs that were changed to circle-shaped in 1922. They also had short fenders/mudguards on both sides. The petrol tank was located inside the kerosene tank and was divided inside with two tank caps on the top. The tank caps were slightly star-shaped and taller than thae later models aswell. They used a multi-plate 3 spring clutch. An early manifold design was used with an Ensign model "JTW" 1 1/2" carburettor that had the choke butterfly between the carb and air-cleaner instead of inside the carb itself;- the exhaust elbow came out of the left side (from the driving position) lower small engine side-panel/curtain in the bottom-right corner just before the side-panel/curtain corner. Short side-panels/curtains were fitted with short louver vents and short bolted on side-panels/curtains (the exhaust elbow stuck out of the left one). They had a more rounded govenor housing than the later models. A tin work panel with D-beading was used on the top right side of the engine for access to the push rods. A 'pot like' water-bath air cleaner was fitted (the first variation air cleaner). They were thought to have a Dixie magneto with a splitdorf impulse (of the manually engaged latch type) for the first few years. These early models had different transmission and gearbox unit designs than the later models (they were being chang every few years, or even annually), the gearstick included a round spherical ball-joint where the stick sat into the platform; with a gromit ("boot", which was probably leather) to cover it aswell as a spherical knob on the top. The first break design was similar to the later ones but didn't have a flat row of teeth cast onto the break-band bracket for the lever, instead it was an ark of teeth bolted onto this bracket. The break lever included a little "handle" lever at the top with a linkage going to the pawl on these early models. It seems that at least the 1921 models had a different water-inlet pipe design than the later models. This water-inlet pipe had no three-hole flange, but a bolt or stud that went through the engine-end of the pipe by the elbow into the engine block itself. During some time at least in 1921 the original International imports had cast-in International names on the radiator instead of a brass name plate. This information is partly derived from original International Harvester Company literature and true facts and shouldn't be edited any further. This information SHOULD NOT be copied for book purposes. Added by IH_15-30_expert. Factory locations International Harvester Milwaukee Works, Milwaukee, Wisconsin Specification See Infobox for basic details Variations and Options Serial Numbers Information Preservation No information on any of these tractors in preservation is currently available on here. :Do you know of any examples to list ? Gallery Add extra photos here please. File:1922_15-30_advert.jpg|An original 1922 Canadian McCormick-Deering 15-30 advert. Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * McCormick-Deering 15-30 * McCormick-Deering 22-36 * List of Tractor Manufacturers ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References / Sources External Links * 15-30 Category:International 15-30 Category:Tractors by model number Category:30 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:15 (model number) Category:30 (model number) Category:1530 (model number)